Violets are Blue
by RawrForMe
Summary: "There's a monster in the desert." The statement had never seemed so plausible till then. Looking into the eyes of the demon she nodded, nothing would ever be the same. GaaraxHinata. Oneshot  maybe.


**AN/ ** This story is in fact a Gaahina story. This is my first EVER fanfiction and I hope I'm not eaten by the flames that are sure to come. Yes, I posted the wrong thing, my bad, sorry if you thought that one STUNK.  
><strong>**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto in fact, does not belong to me (I'm sure everyone wishes it did ;)_**

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. All around her was an ocean of sand. The wind blew, lifting her hair out of her eyes and replacing it with sand. She rubbed her eyes, effectively pushing the sand deeper. Eyes useless she sat in place for a while, trying to remember what had happened and how she was going to get out of the desert. Something hard brushed against her leg that wasn't sand and continued to scurry towards her body. She screamed and opened her eyes.

A scorpion was crawling on the sand next to her bare leg causing her to panic. She stood quickly and jumped backwards, trying to put distance between her and the tiny black creature. Her back hit something solid and she fell forward towards the scorpion in surprise. When she landed near it, it ran towards her. Sand seemed to come from the object she bumped into earlier and it crushed the scorpion before it could reach her. Truly frightened of scorpions and grateful she looked towards her savior.

The bright glare from the sun kept her from seeing the details of his face. His hair was a bright red and his robes were a maroon color. His arms were crossed over his vest-clad chest and she could see a faint marking on the left side of his forehead contrasting differently against his pale skin. He leaned down towards her, face almost touching hers, she blushed and thought she would faint. His teal eyes were rimmed with bruises from lack of sleep. Why was this man in the desert?

The Leaf Village would tell stories of people in the deserts. They were made supposedly made of sand. They could disappear to and from the desert to lands unknown. Some controlled wind and would blow over entire villages with the help of their sand controlling kin before devouring the children, raping the women, and torturing the men. Villages that bordered what was known as the Wind Country had built large walls in order to keep them out. There was believed to be a leader of the monsters. The most powerful demon that would rule with fear and terror over humans.

She was glad that this man had showed up when he did, otherwise she might've found herself in a demon's company. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but complete calm. Something danced within but she was too naive to notice. He stood again and offered her his hand. "T-t-thank y-you." She took it gratefully and poked her fingers together under his steady gaze.

"What brings a small mouse like you into the desert?" He asked her, successfully scaring her out of her thoughts.

She frowned and bit her lip nervously, "I don't remember."

He smirked and looked almost thoughtful, "Do you know where you are then?"

Her head snapped up as if she just realized they were in the desert, "O-oh no," she said quietly, "I-I must g-get home to m-m-my f-father."

The man examined her slowly, she was dressed in a light purple kimono that had dark blue embroidery. Her hair was down and fell down to her waist. She couldn't have been more that nineteen. Interest peaked the man spoke once again, "What's your name?"

"H-H-Hinata." She told him quietly.

"Where do you live Hinata."

"T-the L-Leaf Village." The man was so kind Hinata felt it was necessary for her to tell him these things.

"Do you know who I am Hinata?" He asked her. Nodding her head he answered her question, "I'm the demon Hinata."

She stumbled back in surprise and landed with a thud on the ground. He looked down at her and she shivered. There was no way this man could be the demon. He looked like every other person Hinata had ever seen before. Eyes, hair, correct amount of limbs, one head. But she remembered the words her father once said to her.

"Never trust a demon. They look like all others, but don't be deceived. They can steal your soul and do it without remorse, you will be condemned for all eternity, living in suffering, watching, as he steals a girl's soul that was exactly like you. Naive, innocent, and trusting. There's a monster in the desert, never step foot there unless you want to die."

"Do you want to go home now Hinata?" He asked her, all tone sounding serious and condemning. He offered her his hand, "I will take you back. For a price." She nodded her head and trembled in fear as she took the hand offered. She had no other choice but to take the offer, he seemed more honest and kind than what a normal demon should've been. He pulled her up in front of him and stared her straight in the eye, stroking a strand of her raven hair, "You must remember this Hinata," he paused and she nodded, "there's a monster in the desert." The statement had never seemed so plausible till then. Looking into the eyes of the demon she nodded. Nothing would ever be the same again.

He let her go and took a step back from her, "Try not to step foot in the desert again," he said as a warning, "next time I might not be here to save you." She nodded still trembling and fainted when the sand around her swallowed her whole, hiding her from the rest of the monsters that lay hidden in the desert.

**AN/ Yuppers I**** think I might just keep it as a oneshot. Maybe. I really only have confidence in my summary making abilities (as told by others that I am good at making summaries.) Anyways, if you stayed this far thank you for taking your time, in which I'm sure you should be doing some work or something important like that.  
><strong>****

**Please Review/ Cruelly Tell Me What I'm Doing Wrong,**

**G.H**


End file.
